


little miss

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hair Brushing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Young Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: A quiet moment in the Lars-Whitesun household between adoptive mother and daughter.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Beru Whitesun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	little miss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/pseuds/elle_reads). Log in to view. 



> Set in elle_reads' _Off Script_ universe; all you need to know is Owen and Beru adopted both ~~terror~~ twins after they were born in 1952.

Beru sighed as she bent down to pick the scattered hair pins that had fallen on the floor. With Leia’s hair getting longer and longer and her refusal to get it cut, Beru had to keep coming up with different ways of keeping it up and out of her face, making it presentable for school and Shabbat. And subsequently, she was always finding the various paraphernalia littered around her otherwise clean house. Hair pins on the end tables, hair ties on the floor, combs on the kitchen counter. No matter how Beru styled it, it was always in a simple braid by the time dinner was on the table.

She shook her head and made her way towards Leia’s room, knocking gently on the door. “Come in,” her little voice rang out. 

“I think you’re missing these, little miss,” Beru said, walking in and placing the hair pins with the rest of Leia’s hair accessories on her little vanity. 

Leia giggled out an _oops_ , smiling up at her as she ran a comb through her wet hair. “Thank you, momma.” 

“You’re welcome, child.” 

Leia’s face scrunched up as she hit a snag, sighing and turning back to Beru with her eyes all big and Beru knew the next words to come out before Leia even opened her mouth. “Would you please do it? You’re better at it.”

Beru smiled, silently asking herself how she could ever say no to such a girl, knowing the answer was she couldn’t. Wouldn’t ever dream of it. “That’s because I’ve had so much practice. You’ll get there, you’ll see. One day you won’t need me.” 

“Never!” Leia declared, her mouth gaping open and eyes going wide in horror. “I don’t want that day to ever come,” she said, handing over the comb and settling back into her seat. 

“Just because you won’t need me to, doesn’t mean I won’t ever do it again,” Beru reassured her, her heart warm in her chest as she parted Leia’s hair into sections before gently working the comb through her damp ends. 

“Good. I like it when you comb my hair.” Leia looked up at her through the mirror like they were discussing a most serious matter. 

“Good,” Beru said, smiling at Leia and giving her a conspiratorial wink. “I like it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooo much, Elle, for letting me write in this 'verse. I have the best time in it <3


End file.
